Bio Leech
Bio-Leech is an inherently evil ability of Cole's. Once you find an injured pedestrian or stunned enemy, stand over them and lock on. When you select the Bio-Leech option, you have to rapidly press the square button in order to help Cole overpower his target. Once Cole overpowers his victim, he grabs their face and sucks out the energy contained in the target's own bio-electric field. This, of course, results in the death of the victim as the nervous system runs off of neuroelectrical pulses. Description The leeched energy acts just like the energy sucked from Empire City's power grid using Electric Drain, the energy will heal Cole completely and will recharge all his battery Cores, in addition to gaining some negative Karma and a single experience point. Although the energy will heal and recharge Cole almost instantly, it would be unwise to perform this ability in the heat of combat, due to fact that Cole is extremely vulnerable during the action and the sheer time it takes to overpower the downed target. The ability may be used as a last resort in an attempt to get Cole full charged again. If used on a Conduit, the XP description says "Dark Feast" instead of "Drain", however, unlike the "Tough Collar" bonus from restraining a Conduit, Dark Feast does not increase the amount of XP you earn. You unlock the "The Hunger" Trophy by Bio-Leeching 100 enemies. Bugs *While selecting Bio-Leech on a downed enemy or pedestrian who is right next to a dead character or object, Cole will walk up to the Leech victim but continue to walk for a few seconds then eventually cease. You won't gain any XP for this or energy and the downed enemy or pedestrian will look as if you're grabbing them to bioleech. **This is however useful if an enemy or attacking pedestrian is knocked to the ground and is still alive, you can attempt to Leech them but fail, you can aim at the head and fire and you'll gain an infinite Head Shock XP. Trivia *Unlike other NPC's, Cole appears to drain the Reapers using his fist instead of his palm. *It's also good to know that Cole can use his polarity wall while using Bio Leech, altrough he can't move the shield while leeching. *Also when Bio-Leeching it appears that when Cole drains his victim's brain of its electric energy, as the electricity flows down his esophagus. *Originally, in one of the inFamous demos this power was called "Vampire Drain" not "Bio Leech". *Bio Leech has a new animation in inFamous 2 : Cole places one hand on his victim's head after overpowering him, drains his neuro-electrical energy, and finally raises his fist in triumph while the electricity is still flowing in his hand.. *In inFamous 2, at the rank infamous Cole is given a Karmic boost called "Bio Leech Overload", which after a leech grants him unlimited energy for a short period of time. *In a Trailer for inFamous, the neuro-electrical energy being drained from a reaper is yellow (normal color being blue, or a lightish shade of red) Gallery Image:Right_before_Bio_Leech_on_Reaper.jpg|Cole moves his hand closer to a Reaper's face, right before a Bio-Leech. Original bio-leech.jpg|scrapped bio leech Category:Powers Category:Evil Powers Category:InFamous Powers Category:InFamous 2 Powers Category:Utility Powers Category:Abilities